Full Moon
by twilightinsane36
Summary: Edward never knew he would become a vampire and meet Bella almost one hundred years later. This is bits and pieces of Edward's last year as a human. However, what happens when his past comes to his front door? You decide. Write the ending. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

Of course Edward had to have a life before he was vampire. What was that life exactly?

**It is early 1918, I'm sixteen years old. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr. I'm the oldest of six children. **

**My Father is Edward Cullen Sr. and my Mother is Elizabeth Masen. My five younger siblings are Andrew, who's thirteen; Alexander, ten; Eliza, eight; And the twins, Mark and Marie, two.**

"**Edward Cullen! Get down here now! LucyAnn is going to be here any minute!" My mother called for the fifth time. LucyAnn was the girl my parents wanted me to marry. I was still really young, but as father said, "The earlier, the better" **

**I walked down the stairs slowly, taking my time. LucyAnn was pretty, but not my ideal girl, not exactly one I would hurry to meet. My mother met me at the bottom of the stairs at I could see she disapproved of my appearance. **

"**Oh Edward! Those old clothes will never do!" She walked around the corner and brought me back some clothes I had never seen before. **

"**Mother! You didn't have to…" She cut me off**

"**I don't care, go put these on and comb your hair. At least try to look presentable!" She shoved me back upstairs.**

**I sighed at my mother and unwillingly went to change. Sometimes my mother overdid things. **

**As I was about to go back downstairs, I heard LucyAnn downstairs talking to my family. I sighed one last time and walked down to see her. Mother saw me first a gave me a look for being late. I'm not going to lie, I did take my time getting ready.**

**LucyAnn turned around and saw me**

"**Edward!" she said, surprised. "You look nice." **

**My father stood behind me, his hands on my shoulders. Although I was tall for my age, he was still several inches taller than I. He cleared his throat, obviously a sign, and mother offered LucyAnn some tea in the other room. As soon as they were gone, Father turned me around to face him and reached into his deep pockets. He dug around for a while until he found what he was looking for. He handed me a simple, yet beautiful box. I opened it curiously and inside there was a ring. I closed it immediately and started hyperventilating. **

"**No. You can't possibly be asking me to… no. I won't do it!" I said.**

"**Edward, you have to!" I tried to shove the ring back into his hand, but he wouldn't let me**

"**How the heck do you propose I do this? I'm only sixteen!"**

"**You better figure it out, because they're coming back in here in three minutes." he warned**

"**Help?" I begged**

"**You have to figure that out on your own, son." he said, then left the room. Thoughts raced through my head. How was I going to propose to LucyAnn? How could I marry her at sixteen? I didn't come up with one idea when they walked back in. I acted quick. I walked up to LucyAnn and put the box in her hand quickly. **

"**Marry me." I choked out. She looked into the box.**

"**Oh Edward, it's beautiful! Yes! I'll marry you!" That was easier than I thought. Maybe that's what my mother told her in the other room, so she was prepared for whatever I did, no matter how abrupt. **

**That was how it all got started. It wasn't two weeks later that LucyAnn and I were a married couple at sixteen. **

**On my 17th**** birthday, four months after the wedding, I got one gift I would never forget. Everyone was gathered at our small house we had managed to build, all of my family and LucyAnn's family. All of my gifts were open and through with, nothing too worthwhile when LucyAnn spoke up. **

"**I have one more gift for you Edward…" she seemed nervous about it. **

"**Yes LucyAnn?"**

"**How would you like to be a… a father?" Everyone seemed like they knew this was coming. I stopped breathing and froze. **

"**What?" I said stiffly**

"**a… a father?"**

**Next thing I knew, everything went black. I woke up on the bed. Only my parents and LucyAnn were there.**

"**Are you okay Edward?" Father asked, fanning me**

**I sat up carefully. "I think so"**

"**Okay, well it seems he's fine, so we'll go home now. " Father said as they left the room**

"**Thanks" LucyAnn said as she smoothed my hair. She was all ready for bed, so she climbed in.**

"**So Edward, are you happy about this baby?"**

"**Yes. I am. It just took me… by surprise."**

"**Me too. I mean it's only going to be six months before we're parents." I fell back again**

"**Six months?"**

"**Yeah? Six. Months. Edward"**

"**Woah."**

"**You've got that right."**

**And that ended our conversation. It was kind of a meaningless conversation anyway, whether we wanted it or not, the baby was coming. **

**We named our daughter Kyla LucyAnn Cullen. She had the same color hair as I do and the same green eyes as me. Everything about her looks like me in fact. A few days later after she was born though, LucyAnn got sick from the Spanish Influenza. A week after that, she died. I took care of Kyla for about a month after LucyAnn died, then I too got sick. I don't know if I'll live much longer or what will happen to Kyla. Right now, she's staying with my mother-in-law, but she's elderly… what will happen after that. Both my parents recently died, along with my siblings. She would be all alone. **

**Over 100 years later (After B.D. By the way. Edward totally forgot about his wife and baby after he met Bella.)**

**We were off hunting. Renesmee and I were tied with four elk each. For her small body (Her growth had dramatically, unexpectedly slowed, so now she was the size of a regular 5- year old.) she sure was strong. Bella had stopped at three. I saw Renesmee slowing. She was getting tired, so I walked over to her and picked her up. Bella stood up and she came to join us. She held my free hand and we walked back to the house together.**

**We were about a mile away when we both smelled something.**

"**Vampire." Bella whispered**

"**Two of them." We ran out of the forest to find two vampires standing at our door. **

"**Hello?" I yelled out**

**Both of them looked. There was an older lady, probably thirty or so and then there was a young girl, only 6 or seven. The younger one looked extremely familiar. Bella had a curious look on her face.**

**The little girl ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and looked up at me. **

"**Daddy!" She yelled**

**I looked at the other lady to find out what was going on. She walked up.**

"**I'm Rebecca. I found this little girl wandering all alone in Canada. When I asked who she was she said, Kyla Cullen. I heard you guys lived up here, so I figured she belonged with you." Then Rebecca turned around and ran off.**

**I looked down at the girl, not believing that she was actually my daughter from one hundred years ago. But what were the odds? She looked like me and had the same name as my daughter. I had forgotten all about her after I met Bella, but the second she said "Daddy" I remembered.**

"**Kyla… Who are you?"**

"**Silly! I'm your daughter, Kyla LucyAnn Cullen!"**

"**How did you become a vampire?" I hated to think that now she was a vampire too. I didn't want this for myself or Bella. Let alone my daughter - one of my daughters.**

"**After mother died and you got sick, Grandma took care of me, until she died, six years later. I was alone for only a week when a man came along and turned me into a vampire too."**

**What do you think happens now? Write an ending to this story. What is Bella's reaction? Renesmee's? Will post all entries as extra chapters. Make sure you include a screen name (doesn't have to be your real one) I will choose an over all 1****st****, 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** at the end. Contest closes September 1****st**** 2009.**

**Two things that you must include in your story:**

**Kyla's power is the same as Renesmee's**

**Another big unexpected twist… must be big and noticeable though. It can't be just a small change.**


	2. How to post your entry

Some of you have been asking how to post your entry, so here's how. On your review, either type your ending right up in the text box…. Or…. Type it up on a Microsoft word document (or some other program like that) and copy and paste it into the text box (example below). Thanks! And send in your endings!

Name: ihearttwilight

Brief description of ending: blah blah blah……………………………….....................................................

Ending: ………………………………......................................................................................... You get the idea….


End file.
